SPECIFIC AIMS: Specific Aim 1: The purpose of the 17th International Neurotoxicology Conference (NTX XVII) entitled: CHILDREN'S HEALTH AND THE ENVIRONMENT: MECHANISMS AND CONSEQUENCES OF DEVELOPMENTAL NEUROTOXICOLOGY is to convene international experts as well as established and promising new researchers anywhere in the world to present, discuss and evaluate the most recent research and information concerning the mechanisms and possible consequences of developmental neurotoxicity from exposure to different classes of chemicals (metals, pesticides, endocrine disrupters, solvents) during development (i.e. as an embryo, fetus, neonate, infant, child and/or adolescent). Specific Aim 2: To organize the conference participants, tutorials, presentations, discussions, demonstrations and interactions to document major new research advances, facilitate identification of specific research gaps and potential experimental designs to answer questions. Specific Aim 3: To facilitate collaboration of scientists and help foster or initiate new multi-disciplinary research approaches to advance the science related to the theme. Specific Aim 4: To include representation from academia, government, industry, foundations and private organizations on the program as organizers, session chairs, invited speakers, poster presenters or participants. Specific Aim 5: To rapidly peer-review and disseminate findings to the scientific community. Invited speakers and other presenters in the Poster Session will submit original research papers of new data presented as well as summaries of recent findings related to the specific topics. Papers will be peer-reviewed and rapidly published in Neurotoxicology as international scientific journal that is widely disseminated, indexed and abstracted. SIGNIFICANCE: This conference will bring together a balanced representation of experts from academia, industry, governmental and non- governmental organizations to discuss what is known, identify information gaps, and help define future directions for research to advance our fundamental knowledge of the mechanisms and effects (including subtle, delayed, and long-term) from exposure to toxic chemicals during development. This conference of international experts, active researchers, regulatory scientists and other related individuals will provide information to draw upon and apply to important, scientific, environmental, clinical, epidemiological, regulatory, risk assessment, future funding issues.